


Um Conto de Natal da Noel

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Nesta pequena história, um homem lembra seus erros, vê seus defeitos e olha as consequências dos seus atos. Depois disso, ele tenta se melhorar por si mesmo e pelos outros. Ainda outro Conto de Natal. Mas dessa vez, seu nome é Jin Kisaragi, e para este Scrooge Noel é  Cratchit. Pequenas participações do resto do elenco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noel's Christmas Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545826) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



* Jin chega ao seu escritório no NOL, enquanto Noel está concentrada escreevendo... algo em sua mesinha do lado esquerdo da mesa dele*

*jin senta-se em sua mesa. Sua expressão é alguma mistura de nojo e objetividade *

* Noel para de escrever *

Noel: Ahn, Senhor Kisaragi, você poderia me dar metade de um dia de folga?

Jin: Para o Natal, eu presumo.

Noel: Então...

Jin: Bem, bem, ok. Mas você tem que trabalhar mais 12 horas mais tarde, ok?

Noel: Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado por esse...

Jin: Cale a boca antes que eu me arrependa!

Noel: Oh, ok.

*Makoto abre a porta do escritório com força*

Makoto: Feliz Natal a todos!

Jin: Feliz o quê?

Makoto: Natal, tio!

Jin: Eu vou dizer o que é realmente "feliz". DINHEIRO. E se eu não estou ganhando dinheiro, qual a razão para ser feliz?

Makoto: Mas o Natal é uma época para dar, não para ganhar! Bem, você ganha amor, amizade, carinho e compaixão dos outros!

Jin: Grande *****, eu lhe digo.

Makoto: Bem, eu ia convidá-lo para o jantar de Natal...

Jin: Obrigado, não. Adeus, sobrinha.

* Makoto deixa feliz *

* Então cutuca de volta *

Makoto: Feliz Natal, Noel!

Noel: Feliz Natal, Makoto!

Jin: Você, cale-se!

* Corta para o quarto de Jin *

* Mais tarde naquela noite, Jin se prepara para dormir, quando ele começa a ouvir o som de correntes *

JIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYY...

Jin: Kagura?

JIIIIIINYYYYYY ...

* A figura fantasmagórica de Kagura aparece no quarto de Jin *

Kagura: Jin, você me reconhece?

Jin: Sim, e pare de me chamar Jinny, seu idiota!

Kagura: Quando eu era vivo, Jin... Kisaragi, cometi muitos crimes.

Jin: Sim, eu me lembro. Você seduziu mulheres, você seduziu viúvas, você seduziu as pobres mulheres das viúvas... E deixava-as sem nada além de um bebê em sua barriga...

Kagura: Sim, eu era um conquistador... Não, não, nãaaaaaaaaaao! Eu estava errado e,  como castigo, eu sou forçado a levar estas cadeias pesadas por toda a eternidade! Talvez  por ainda mais tempo. Não há esperança para mim. E a mesma coisa pode acontecer com você, Jin... NYYYYYY

Jin: Inferno.

Kagura: Lembre-se, Jinny. Esta noite você vai ser visitado por três docinh... três espíritos! Ouça-os, faça o que eles dizem, ou suas correntes será mais pesadas que as minhas.

Jin: Que seja.

* Mais tarde naquela noite ... *

AHEM!

* Jin acorda *

Jin: Mas quem...

* Uma pequena senhora (mas não tão pequena assim, ela é realmente muito antiga em idade, mas não diga a ela) usando um vestido gótico estava ao lado da cama de Jin*

Rachel: Olá, micróbio.

Jin: Quem é você?

Rachel: Eu sou o fantasma do Natal Passado, como o espalhafatoso dândi deve já lhe ter dito. Hoje eu deve dar-lhe uma lição sobre o quanto de um ser humano deplorável você se tornou, na esperança de você poder melhorar, se isso é possível.

Jin: Você é bastante jovem para um espírito...

Rachel: Essa história não me entretém. Eu tenho certeza de que dentro de seu cérebro minúsculo não há dados sobre como espíritos envelhecem e o quão velha eu sou, e se bondade fosse medida pela idade, você não deveriaa ser um embrião maior do que um tartar, eu lhe garanto. Agora, siga-me.

 Jin: Bondade é de pouca utilidade neste mundo.

Rachel: Eu vejo, você esqueceu o passado. Por amnésia auto-induzida, nem menos. Deixe-me fazer você lembrar...

* Rachel usa sua feitiçaria e teletransporta a ela e ele para o lado de um edifício, onde há uma janela para que eles possam ver o passado *

* Jin olha para a janela *

Jin: Lembro-me este lugar. * Olha para festa *

* Vê um familiar felino rosto *

Jin: Ah, o velho Jubei! Eu não poderia ter trabalhado para um mais gentil hom... Beastkin.

* Ele continuou olhando e encontrou o Jin mais jovem, isolado em um canto *

Jin: Sou eu!

Rachel: Sim, antes que você tivesse sido consumido pela ganância. E essa jovem senhora...

Jin: Tsubaki!

* Tsubaki se aproxima de Jin *

Jin: Então...

* Tsubaki olha para o lado oposto *

* Uma muito jovem Makoto dá um polegar para cima para Tsubaki do outro lado da sala, sorrindo *

* Tsubaki se vira para Jin *

Tsubaki (Avermelhada): Apenas me beije, seu idiota.

* O Jin mais velho afasta seu olhar da janela ao mesmo tempo que a expressão do seu eu mais jovem se transforma em uma de surpresa e ele e Tsubaki se beijam*

Jin: Oh, eu me lembro  de o quanto eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Rachel: Em um período de dez anos, você aprendeu a amar outra coisa.

* Rachel teletransporta a ambos, novamente, para o escritório  dele*

* Jin olha para o seu eu mais velho, contando dinheiro *

Jin: Setecentos e vinte e cinco, 726...

* Tsubaki se aproxima de Jin, agora usando o uniforme das asas de Justiça*

Tsubaki : Jin, eu olhei para a sua contabilidade. Você está roubando dos contribuintes.

Jin: E daí?

Tsubaki: Jin, eu juro, eu vou deixar você ir se você...

Jin: Demasiado tarde. O NOL serve o deus que paga mais, e não a sua "justiça". Eu espero que você goste da cadeia, Tsubaki. Isso é o que boas ações fazem com você.

Tsubaki: Seu monstro!

* Ela avança para atacar Jin, apenas para ela ser esfaqueada por Hazama por trás*

* O Jin mais velho fecha os olhos e cobre-os com as mãos *

Jin: Não, não, não! Me faça esquecer de novo! Eu não quero ver essas memórias, espírito... Espírito?

* Jin olha em volta. Não há mais ninguém em seu quarto escuro *

Jin: Isto foi um pesadelo?

* Ele tenta olhar para o outro lado da cama, procurando pistas*

Jin: Não, parece...

Que era um sonho, miau?

* Jin lentamente olha para o outro lado *

* Taokaka está quase a tocar o rosto dele, apesar do rosto dela ser uma forma negra, donde-se encontram olhos escarlates e dentes reluzentes, não parecendo ser material*

Jin: Haaaa! Não me coma!

Taokaka: Ha! Por que eu iria comer algo tão nau...naus...nause... ruim quanto você, miau?

Jin: Você quer dizer nauseabundo.

* Taokaka caminha para uma mesa que subitamente apareceu ali, cheia de comida, com a luz que ilumina o quarto escuro fornecida por velas *

Jin: De onde veio toda essa comida?

Taokaka (com a boca já cheia): Do coração, miau! É o alimento de generosidade, que você não deu a seus amigos, miau!

Jin: Ninguém nunca foi generoso comigo.

Taokaka: Você nunca lhes deu razão para, miau. E ainda assim, há pessoas que gostam de você, miau!

* Taokaka pega um estranho, pequeno dispositivo de platina ligado a um grande botão vermelho *

Jin: O que é isso?

Tao: Uma coisa-para-onde-nos-queremos-ir, miau!

* Taokaka pressiona o botão, e o cenário de repente muda para o exterior, de... *

* Jin olha para a janela *

Jin: De quem é esta casa?

Taokaka: A da sua subor...subor...

Jin: Subordinada?

Taokaka: Noel, yeah!

* Jin continua olhando *

* Os parentes de Noel sentassem à mesa. A família de Noel é uma pobre. Seu irmão, Ragna, é um veterano da guerra sem braços. Sua irmã, Nu, usa um tapa-olho, produto de um acidente doméstico infeliz *

Jin: Eles não parecem tão pobres. Olha, há comida no caldeirão!

Taokaka: Esse é o seu uniforme, miau...

* No centro da mesa, um pequeno frango *

* Noel, deixando de orar desesperadamente, levanta-se e fala.*

Noel: Agora, todo mundo espere, eu vou trazer a pequena Lambda.

* Jin observa a cena: Noel sobe as escadas e segundos depois vem com uma criança loira em seus braços *

Taokaka: Como é triste para ela, miau.

Jin: Por quê?

Taokaka: Sua mãe morreu quando...

* Taokaka abaixa a cabeça *

Jin: No seu nascimento?

Tao: Sim. E suas pernas não cresceram adeq... adeq...

Jin: De forma adequada.

Tao: Uhum.

* Lambda se senta em sua cadeira com a ajuda de Noel. Suas pernas são fracas, mas ela consegue pegar o garfo e colher *

* No entanto, ela começa a tossir, para a preocupação de Noel e seu irmão *

Jin: Diga-me o espírito, o que há de errado com essa menina?

Taokaka: Muito, eu temo. E se as coisas continuarem assim, eu não posso ver a pequena sombra de Lambda naquela cadeira, miau...

* Jin começa a chorar*

Jin: Diga-me, por favor, que eu posso mudar isso.

* Jin abre os olhos, mas apenas encontra a escuridão*

Jin: Espírito? Espírito? Onde está você?

* Ele vagueia nas sombras, buscando o espírito até que ele atinge uma figura encapuzada e está de repente em um cemitério *

Jin (com medo): É você? O Natal que ainda está para vir?

*A figura na capa não diz nada, mas aponta para uma sepultura perto, onde Jin vê uma deprimida Noel *

Jin: Não, não me diga...

* Jin volta-se para o espírito, em total desespero *

Jin: Por favor, diga-me que eu posso mudar isso!

*J in ouve uma risada. Aquela risada. *

* Ele volta seus olhos para um outro ponto do cemitério. Hazama e Relius estão olhando sobre um túmulo aberto. *

Hazama:. Eu nunca vi um enterro como este.

Relius: sem amigos, sem parentes, que homem triste que ele era.

Hazama: Ei, pelo menos eu posso fazer piadas neste funeral, hahahahaha!

* Jin caminha ao pé da sepultura *

Jin: Espírito, este túmulo pertence a quem?

* O espírito não diz nada, mas caminha para a sepultura e faz gestos para Jin se aproximar *

*Caprichosamente ele toma um isqueiro do bolso e ilumina o nome, enquanto Jin se inclina para ver mais claramente *

JIN Kisaragi!

Jin reconhece a voz, mas é tarde demais, e Terumi joga-o em seu túmulo enquanto ri como um maníaco!

* Jin tenta segurar a terra das paredes de terra enquanto gritava por misericórdia *

Jin: Por favor, por favor! Eu vou mudar, eu vou mudar!

Terumi: De todos  os tolos, você foi o mais tolo, Jin Kisaragi! Você foi engolido pela ganância, devorado pelo ódio e agora, às portas da morte, cercado pelo desespero infinito!

Jin: Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais uma...

* Jin, de repente acorda em seu quarto *

Jin: É manhã de Natal. Eu não tinha percebido. Devo, devo...

* Lembra-se de Tsubaki *

* Chora *

Jin: Eu sinto muito. Eu  sinto muito.

*Mais tarde naquela manhã, ele anda ao redor da cidade, dando dinheiro a quem precisa dele para uma boa causa, até que ele encontra Makoto*

Jin: Makoto, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Makoto: Você está indo para o nosso jantar de Natal.

 Jin: Bem, se você vai me deixar depois do que eu vou dizer...

Makoto: Bem, bem, bem, o que é tão horrível que eu não sei?

Jin: O que? Bem, eu acho que a minha máscara não é muito boa, hein? Makoto,  sobre Tsubaki, e a viagem que ela fez anos atrás...

Makoto: Oh, eu não acredito, como você descobriu?

Jin: O que?

Makoto: Aqui, você pode sair...

* Tsubaki aparece, suavemente corando, atrás de um monte de caixas de madeira na rua*

* No entanto, ela está vestindo sua armadura Izayoi*

Jin: TSUBAKI?

Izayoi: O nome é agora Izayoi, Jin.

Jin: O que aconteceu?

Izayoi: Algo que Kagura deveria ter explicado a você antes de morrer naquele quarto de hotel nas mãos daquela prostituta chinesa. Desgraçado.

Jin: Tsu... Izayoi, eu juro, eu mudei.

* Izayoi olha para ele profundamente *

Izayoi: Eu espero.

Jin: Eu sinto muito, mas devo ir agora.Eu preciso sav... ajudar alguém.

Makoto: Ok, tio! Até logo!

* Makoto e Izayoi veem ele correr *

Izayoi: Você acha que ele realmente mudou?

Makoto: Ele mudou uma vez, não foi? Talvez seja um milagre de Natal.

* Jin chega para ver Noel na porta, pronto para sair para o trabalho *

Jin: Noel!

Noel: Mr Kisaragi?

Jin: Noel, você não precisa ir.

Noel: Por quê? Eu fui demitida? Por favor senhor. Eu...

Jin: Eu sinto muito, você tem uma família. e é Natal, você precisa estar com eles.

Noel: Oh, obri...

Jin: Cal... Não me agradeça. Além disso, eu vou dar-lhe um aumento.

Noel: Oh, obrigado...

Jin: E uma promoção.

* Noel desmorona *

Jin: Talvez eu não deveria ter dado notícias tão boas em tão pouco... sem calcinha!?

* Ragna vem para ver o que está acontecendo, só para encontrar Jin olhando fixamente para as cal...Ou melhor exatamente, para a ausência delas.*

Ragna: Hey pervertido! O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?

Jin: Oh, desculpe...

Ragna: Olha cara, eu posso não ter braços, mas não se esqueça que esta pernas podem chutar o seu traseiro!

JIN: Eu juro, ela simplesmente colapsou na minha frente!

Ragna: Isso é um novo termo? Agora, você...

* Ragna para de falar, vendo que Noel esta acordando* Noel: Mr. Kisaragi...Aaaah, você viu ...

Jin: Eu acho que é melhor dizer que eu não vi nada.

Noel:É que eles são tão desconfortáveis...

* Noel está corando *

* Ragna está cobrindo o rosto com vergonha.... de alguma forma *

* Jin está olhando no céu, enquanto Noel se levanta*

Noel: Então, senhor... Ahn, você pode olhar para mim agora. Só não olhe muito profundamente.

* Jin lembra o que ele ia fazer *

Jin: Oh sim, eu tenho presentes para suas irmãs.

* Ragna chama a Nu e Noel traz a pequena Lambda *

* Jin se agacha para dar Nu uma boneca Ignis, enquanto Lambda recebe uma Nirvana *

Nu: Obrigado, senhor.

Lambda: Obrigado, Senhor...

Jin: Kisaragi.

Lambda: Kisaragi!

* Lambda abraça Jin tão fortemente como seu pequeno corpo pode *

* Jin sorri *

Fim.


End file.
